


Against All Odds

by soapficgal



Category: All My Children
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapficgal/pseuds/soapficgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan and Greenlee are reunited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against All Odds

“Give me the strongest thing you have! I don’t care what it is, but keep them coming all night!” Greenlee announced stomping up to the barstool in front of her. She slammed her fist down on the counter top while using her other hand to bunch up the thick, crunching fabric of the dress that she was wearing. She could see the way that the bartender was scrutinizing her, as if questioning what in the world she was doing in the middle of a biker bar when it was clear she was the last person in the world who would belong in such a place. Still she didn’t care. She wanted to get completely and utterly plastered in this moment when the world was falling apart at the seams. Seeing the way that the man continued to eye her with amusement only further agitated her. “Get a move on it. I don’t have all day.”

“Sure you don’t,” the bartender muttered with a hint of laughter in his tone. “Though something tells me that you’re in the wrong place doll face. You’re far from being dressed for any kind of party happening here.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Greenlee questioned defensively, her voice raising in anger. “Do you have any idea what kind of day I’ve been through? Do you have any inkling of a clue what it was like for me to get dressed up only to have to go through my wedding ceremony and have to leave it because my best friend’s husband decided to break the news to my friends and family--to everyone that I know and care about that the man I was going to marry slept with my best friend? Do you have any idea how it feels to have to stand there listening to him humiliate me by telling the world that Aidan slept with Kendall? Do you know what it’s like to run out of the church in six inch heels and this dress, which by the way is a custom made Vera Wang that took months to perfect all because Zach thought it fitting to make an example of Aidan?”

“I um…” the man backed off a bit surprised by her tone.

“Yeah, you um,” Greenlee hissed in response, her eyes narrowing with anger. “You don’t have the first clue how it feels to have your heart ripped out of your chest and stomped to the ground just when you think that the most perfect, wonderful day you’ve ever imagined is here and you think that you’re going to spend the rest of your life with the man you love. You have no idea how it feels to see the smug expression on the faces of those around you because they knew a secret that you weren’t privy to. You don’t know what it’s like to feel like a fool all because the man you love kept silent about the most horrible, devastating night of my life. So while you stand there judging me the fact to the matter is that you are completely and utterly clueless about me.”

“I never said that I…” the bartender retreated further taking a step back.

“No, of course you didn’t, but before you try to tell me how it is or where it should be that I belong, right now I’ll be the first to tell you that I don’t have any idea of where that should be,” Greenlee sighed, feeling her frustrations mounting, “but it sure as hell isn’t back in Pine Valley with all of those hypocrites, so why don’t you just do us both a favor and shut up? Just keep those drinks coming and I swear that I’ll give you a big tip.”

“Fair enough,” the bartender nodded going off to do as requested as Greenlee slid onto the bar stool beside her. While she’d just vented to the bartender, he only knew the half of it.

Closing her eyes she’d found herself back in the church ready to have the fairy tale wedding with the man that she loved more than life itself. Aidan was her prince charming. He was her dream come true and the one man who had truly put her first in his life. He’d been by her side at a time when the world was against her. When Zach and Kendall had plotted to destroy her for Spike’s accident, it was Aidan who held her when she cried. It was Aidan who had promised to make her life better. It was Aidan who had worked to clear her name when Kendall had lied about Greenlee’s actions against Spike. Even when Greenlee had been trapped at death’s door in that hole with Zach, Aidan had worked day and night to find her--to save her. He was her soul mate, her dream come true and her everything until Zach stole that from her in one heartless moment of revenge.

“I can’t in good faith let you marry this man Greenlee,” Zach had announced from where he’d been seated at the church. He’d stood up and approached the front of the church to the surprise of many of the guests. Greenlee had sensed that he was off when he’d visited her earlier in the day before the ceremony. Zach had come inside and requested to speak with her. At first she’d feared that it was Aidan and immediately all the worries about bad luck in seeing the bride had come to mind. She’d hidden behind a curtain fearing that her fiancé had decided to break tradition and steal a glimpse at her, but it was Zach that had come calling.

“Are you sure that you want to do this?” Zach had asked her, his voice full of the silent concern that she’d grown accustomed to over the last few months since they’d bonded. “Do you really want to spend the rest of your live with Aidan?”

“Being Mrs. Aidan Devane is something that I’ve waited forever to have in my life. After all of the heartbreak and all of the times when I thought I’d found happiness only to discover that it wasn’t what I believed it to be, now I realize just how lucky I am. Aidan’s the one Zach,” Greenlee had confessed, feeling her heart flutter with love over the man who had taught her how to love all over again.

“But what about these feeling that you’ve said you’ve had for Ryan?” Zach had searched her eyes in what Greenlee had believed was his way of helping her put closure to what she’d felt for her ex-husband.

“Ryan and I are over. While I’m always going to love Ryan, the fact to the matter is that my heart is and always will be with Aidan alone,” Greenlee had confessed knowing without a shadow of a doubt that with Aidan was where she truly wanted to be. There wasn’t anything else in this world that she wanted more.

Now flashing back to the moment when Zach had stepped up and approached her and Aidan, Greenlee couldn’t help but feel the rage return to her front and center. The bartender had returned with her drink, but as she picked up her drink with shaky hands, she knew that it wouldn’t be enough. It would never be enough now that her dream with Aidan had been ripped away from her. All of her friends and family could see what a fool she’d been and she had Zach to blame for that. Aidan was wrong, but Zach…Zach’s methods for exposing Aidan had been worse--far worse than Aidan’s betrayal with Kendall ever would have been.

**********

Aidan sat alone in the back of the church, feeling his heart sink as he held their wedding rings in his hand. He’d taken great lengths in putting together the perfect day for Greenlee--for trying to make all of her dreams come true, but he’d ruined it. Time and time again he’d wanted to tell her the truth about Kendall. He’d wished more than anything now that he had after Zach had taken away the truth from him. It was Aidan’s own fault though, he reasoned as he closed his eyes and thought back to the expression on Greenlee’s face as she ran out of the church. She’d been so hurt, so completely and utterly destroyed and as Aidan tried to reach out to her, she’d decked him sending him onto the ground, which was far easier than what he knew he truly deserved.

“Oh Greenlee,” Aidan sighed dropping his head down as he realized that all of his hopes and dreams for happily ever after had just disappeared with his bride-to-be out the church doors. Even now he wished more than anything that he could have erased the last few months--that somehow he could have found a way to follow his instincts and his heart and be honest with her. Time and time again he wanted to explain what happened that night. He wanted her to see that it was perhaps the worst mistake he’d ever made in his life in sleeping with Kendall. When he’d abandoned all hope that Greenlee was alive, he’d hit rock bottom. He’d found himself wanting to join her in the afterlife when he believed she was stolen from this world. Everything he’d been praying for day in and day out had been stolen from him after Greenlee was set up. He’d promised her safety and protection, but instead when she needed him the most, he’d fallen to weakness and bedded her best friend. It wasn’t as if he’d planned on it or expected it to happen, but in that moment nothing about the world around him had made sense.

“But you should have told her before Zach had the opportunity to blindside her,” Aidan rationalized out loud knowing that he couldn’t blame anyone else for the turn of events other than himself. He’d spent so much time trying to keep the secret--trying to protect Kendall and himself from the devastating consequences that the truth would carry with it, but instead he’d only buried himself deeper. He’d lost the woman he loved and as he thought of the ache behind her eyes when she’d fled, he knew that she would never see him again with the same love and admiration that she once carried for him. He would never be her hero again. He’d lost that. She believed in him, but no more.

“I’m so sorry Greenlee,” Aidan whispered hoarsely, feeling tears threatening to overtake him. His fingers clutched the rings in his palm tightly as he knew that he couldn’t just stay at the church. He had to go home, but home was with Greenlee. His life was with her. His everything was devoted to her and her alone, yet she now saw him as the failure he’d been to her. He realized she finally knew of his betrayal and she would never love him again like she once had. Even if he tried, the damage was already done. It was happening all over again. He’d failed the woman he loved and he’d lost her. The cycle was starting all over again.

“Stop feeling sorry for yourself Aidan and do something,” he chastised himself as he stood up hoping to find a way to make things right. He reached for his jacket thinking about Jack’s warning to him to just stay away from Greenlee. After Zach had reveled in the delight of being the one to shake up Aidan’s world, Jack had stepped in and railed Aidan for letting Greenlee down, thus putting an even further distance between Aidan and Greenlee. Aidan had wanted to go after her, but he didn’t have the opportunity. Now he feared it was too late.

Hearing a knock on the door, Aidan looked up to see Kendall standing before him. Frowning, he pushed his arms into his jacket and fought to keep his emotions under control. Her eyes sought his out, but he turned away knowing that the damage was already done.

“Aidan, I’m sorry. I had no idea that he was going to…” Kendall offered up in a quivering tone, her eyes clearly red from the tears she’d shed earlier during Greenlee’s retreat. “Zach promised me that we would find a way to get through this together that…”

“That what?” Aidan snapped, feeling his frustration with himself mounting in that moment in time. “That you’d rather he just take it upon himself to hurt Greenlee in his quest to get back at me for what we’ve done?”

“Aidan, I had no idea that…” Kendall stammered straining to find the right words.

“How long has he known Kendall?” Aidan questioned harshly, feeling his pulse racing at the memory of how things played out in the church. There was a stabbing in his chest, a pain that carried over him in knowing that Zach had not only been blinded by rage, but he sought out to destroy the woman Aidan had loved. That had Aidan more furious than anything. Aidan might have deserved that kind of situation, but Greenlee did not.

“Not long,” Kendall lowered her voice. “I wanted to tell you that he knew, but…”

“But what?” Aidan spun around to face her fully. He saw the tears that pooled behind her eyes. Her lower lip was quivering and her arms were wrapped around her body tightly as she spoke to him.

“He made me promise not to tell you that he knew. He made me swear that we would keep it between us. That he and I would get through this together, but I never thought that he would…” Kendall trailed off unable to hold back the tears that she had been fighting since the moment she’d walked into the room. “Aidan I never wanted this. I love you and Greenlee so much that…”

“That you just stood there and let your husband use our mistake against her,” Aidan’s voice rose with anger. “Kendall, if it wasn’t for you and Zach plotting against Greenlee to begin with, then we never, ever would have been in this situation. There never would have been the chance for us to…”

“Don’t you think I know that?” Kendall snapped in between sobs. “Don’t you think I realize just how horribly I screwed up in all of this? Not only did I betray our friendship in keeping the truth from you about Zach knowing what we did, but I lost Greenlee as well. I let my anger over what I thought she did to Spike overrule my life and as a result I wound up hurting two people who mean the world to me. Aidan I never, ever wanted this. If I would have known that Zach would…”

“Kendall, I just…” Aidan stopped himself watching her break into bigger sobs at the thought of just what the situation was they’d all fallen into. Instinctively he stepped forward, knowing that there was no way in the world that he should be in the same room with her considering the circumstances, let alone this close to her, but he couldn’t help it. Regardless of the mistake he and Kendall had made, they were friends. That hadn’t changed through it all. It was something that they would have forever even if there was a price to pay. Knowing that it could make things worse if Zach walked in, Aidan reached out to embrace her feeling his own guilt consume him.

“It’s not your fault Kendall. I never, ever should have taken this out on you. This was me. I should have been honest with Greenlee,” Aidan sighed feeling Kendall embrace him in return.

“I should have found a way to keep Zach from doing this. I should have warned you,” Kendall continued to explain, her own guilt eating away at her.

“Right now we can’t think about what we should have done. We can only move forward,” Aidan realized feeling his love for Greenlee still guiding his heart. “We made mistakes, but now it’s time to try to fix them.”

“Aidan, you have to find Greenlee. If anything I know she’s out there probably contemplating losing herself completely because she’s hurting. She’s out there feeling miserable and hating us for how we betrayed her, but you need to find her,” Kendall touched his arm gently, “Regardless of what happened with you and I, I know that she will understand. Aidan I know that she loves you--that she’s never loved anyone like she has with you. She’s going to be hurting and probably will make us both suffer for months before she considers speaking with us again, but please don’t give up on her. Aidan I know that what you two have is worth fighting for.”

“I failed her Kendall,” Aidan dropped his head down, the pain of the realization carrying over him. “Maybe Zach was right. Maybe the best thing for her would be to have a life without me.”

“If you really believe that Aidan Devane, then you’re a fool because the one thing I know about Greenlee is that you are her everything. She loves you with all that she is and if you don’t fight for her, then you’re going to spend the rest of your life regretting the decision to let her walk away,” Kendall encouraged him on further. “I don’t care if you have to beg, if you have to crawl on your hands and knees to find a way to get her to see that you regret what happened with us, but whatever it is Aidan you have to do it. You have to show her that she’s your one and only. You have to let her know that what happened with us was a huge, horrible fluke, but it’s not one that should rip away your future with one another. It can’t be what destroys your lives.”

“You’re right Kendall. You’re absolutely right. I just hope it’s not too late,” Aidan agreed realizing now what he had to do to make things right with him and Greenlee. Sure, he might have his work cut out ahead of him, but he wasn’t about to give up on love. He wasn’t about to walk away. Not when everything that mattered in this world was resting on his trying to make Greenlee see that they belonged together. Against the odds he would have to find a way to prove to her that he wanted her and her alone.

**********

Greenlee finished off her drink and looked at the row of glasses that she’d collected from the moment that she’d entered the bar. Now as she felt the effects of the alcohol starting to take their toll on her, she realized that getting drunk wasn’t helping anything. She’d thought that maybe she could numb the pain of the betrayal that she’d felt, but she was wrong. The more she drank, the worse she felt. She was tired and miserable and hot as ever in her beautifully perfect for a wedding day, but horrible for a night at a smoky bar wedding dress. Looking down to it, she could remember how much work she’d put into making her special day with Aidan perfect. She’d planned it down to the last detail, knowing that while things hadn’t gone perfect in her life, that was going to change for her and Aidan. The bad days were behind her. That much she was sure of.

Looking at the mirror on the wall in front of her, Greenlee couldn’t help but realize what a mess she was. She pushed a piece of her messy hair out of her face. She let out a pained laugh as her eyes were black and circled like a raccoon from the tears that she cried in her retreat. She attempted to wipe at her face, but it was no use. Her super expensive, completely glamorous mascara had left it’s mark on her otherwise flawless skin and it wasn’t going to be leaving anytime soon. She would be the miserable runaway bride who had nothing to look forward to other than the humiliation that she would undoubtedly have to face back in town.

“Can I have another?” she slurred as the bartender passed by her once again.

“I think you’ve had one too many,” he noted giving her a long once over.

“I’ll say when I’ve had too many,” Greenlee snapped at him, her eyes narrowing at his insinuation. “I want another drink.”

“What you need is to go home,” the bartender explained leaning in closer to her. “Do you want me to call you a cab or maybe a friend?”

“No,” Greenlee shook her head firmly. “I want another drink. I just want to forget about everything else and keep getting drunk.”

“Look Miss, I realize that you are having a bad day, but…” the bartender watched her reach up to pull the clip out of her hair. It dropped around her shoulders in a messy movement as she grinned up at him.

“You still don’t think I belong here, do you?” Greenlee countered with a small laugh, “Well I’ll have you know that Aidan and I went undercover once and I was a very hot, very sexy biker chick once upon a time. I had all the moves and all the right gear. Don’t let this wedding dress fool you. I can be wild and reckless and not care about what the world around me has to say. I can be strong and…”

“And I’m sure that you can, but you’re not getting another drink. Unless you’d like a water,” the bartender offered as Greenlee shook her head firmly.

“No, I want another one of these or something stronger,” she curled her lip in protest. “I want to get so blind, stinking drunk that the world around me no longer makes sense. I want to lose control and have such a good time that I don’t care that I no longer have Aidan or Kendall. I want to forget who I am and just…”

“Just what?” the bartender questioned watching her drop her head down on the countertop. “Miss?”

He reached out to touch her shoulder and in that moment Greenlee let out a loud, long drunken snore. He attempted to pull her up off of the counter, but instead her head feel back into the bowl of peanuts that had been right in front of her. Frowning the man motioned to one of the bouncers at the door and motioned for them to help with her. As the bouncer obliged the bartender reached for her purse and pulled out her wallet for identification, but instead opted to reach for her cell phone in the hopes of finding someone to take care of the unconscious patron in the overpriced bridal gown. It was time to make her someone else’s problem.

 

**********

Greenlee groaned feeling her head swirling with an ache now that it was clear her night of drinking had taken it’s toll upon her. She felt a sting press in over her, a sharpness in the base of her skull as she turned beneath the blankets hoping to find some relief to the ache in her temple. She rolled onto her stomach and buried her face in the pillow only to feel a burning sensation in the back of her throat.

“We don’t want you doing that,” she heard a voice coax her out from the pillow. “After the night you’ve had throwing up, this is the last thing you should be doing.”

“Leave me alone,” Greenlee groaned feeling the strong arm wrap around her slender form and turn her over onto her back again. Groggily she brought her hand up over her face feeling the hot ache that spilled over her limbs, “I want to die.”

“As much as you hate me right now, I’m not about to let that happen,” the voice assured her as Greenlee felt familiar finger tips teasing in against the side of her cheek.

In that instant, her eyes snapped open and strained to focus. Although she didn’t have to see him to know the voice anywhere. Closing her eyes again she groaned still a bit out of it, “Aidan, just go away…”

“Not a chance Greenlee,” Aidan’s worried eyes pressed upon her.

“Where are we?” Greenlee groaned outwardly feeling her body spent by the night of drinking and the obvious signs of a hangover she had carrying over her.

“Your place,” he touched her forehead gently, hating to see her so worked up.

“Tell me that we’re just running behind because the reception was so great that I drank too much and passed out before we could appreciate our wedding night,” her lips turned upward in a smile despite the misery her body was in, “Or did we enjoy our wedding night so much that I’m feeling the after shocks?”

“I wish that was the case,” Aidan’s eyes darkened with sadness, “but…”

“There wasn’t a wedding night, was there?” Greenlee opened her eyes again and saw the truth right in front of her. Her heart sank in that instant, “You really did sleep with Kendall, didn’t you?”

“Greenlee, I wish that I never…” Aidan reached for her again only to feel her retract from his touch.

“Wishing doesn’t undo what you’ve done,” she pushed away from him while stammering to get out from underneath the blankets. Her legs were heavy, her body weak as she could distinctly remember being pulled out of the bar the previous night. She could recall Aidan arriving and taking her home and sadly she could even remember losing what little she had to eat earlier in the day all over his tuxedo. Groaning, she attempted to move away, but nearly knocked herself over in the process.

“Slow down Greenlee,” Aidan reached out to her once again, “You have been up most of the night and…”

“And I don’t need your saving Aidan. Not now, not ever,” Greenlee glared over her shoulder at him. “I hate you.”

“No you don’t,” Aidan’s dark eyes appealed to her. “I realize that I hurt you, but deep down I know that you don’t hate me. You should, but I know your heart…”

“If you knew my heart so well, then you’d know that I wouldn’t take this lying down. How could you?” she broke into tears. “How could you and Kendall do something so horribly awful to us?”

“I don’t know,” Aidan confessed with a pained expression. “We thought you were dead and while it’s no excuse…”

“Why didn’t you tell me? Why couldn’t you just be honest with me about what happened?” Greenlee questioned lowering her voice a bit before her emotions got the best of her. “Why pretend that it didn’t happen and leave me in the dark like that?”

“Because I was afraid of losing you. I was a coward and a fool not to share the truth with you. I knew that it would destroy you once you knew the truth, but not telling you has been far worse. I should have been the one to let you know what happened, not Zach,” Aidan admitted lowering his head shamefully.

“Yes, you should have been. We should have talked about it long before we were standing in front of the world ready to pledge our lives to one another before God. We should have been able to have that moment without that horrible, ugly truth waiting to destroy us,” Greenlee continued to lash out at him. “You should have said something so that we wouldn’t have been blindsided---so that…”

“I wanted to,” Aidan tipped his head up to meet her eyes once again, “Time after time I found myself wanting to confess to you, but you were sick. When you were dying it was as if nothing else in this world mattered but helping you get better. I wanted to save you--to make up for how I’d let you down in the past by not keeping you from being trapped. Greenlee, more than anything I wanted to trade my life for yours so that you wouldn’t have to hurt or suffer anymore. I still would. I would lay my life down for you.”

“Aidan stop,” Greenlee pushed her hands up in the air as if to put up an imaginary wall between them. “Those are just empty words built on empty promises.”

“Nothing was an empty promise between us Greenlee,” Aidan’s voice was raw with emotion. “I meant every word I said to you when I told you that I loved you. All my life I’ve been horrible with relationships. Every time I loved someone, I never gave it my all. I always was ready to settle with something ordinary and destined to fail. Time and time again I convinced myself if love walked out of my life that I could recover. I would tell myself that I didn’t need it Greenlee--that somehow I could rationalize that being alone was where I was meant to be, but then you happened.”

“Aidan,” Greenlee spoke his name watching him stand up. He approached her with a cautious movement.

“When you and I found our way to one another, we were both on shaky ground. Neither one of us were expecting to fall in love, but once we did, there was no mistaking how right it was for us Greenlee,” Aidan reached out to touch her cheek, bracing himself for her hitting him again, but instead she stood still and allowed him to caress her face. “I knew from that first night that we made love that I wasn’t ever going to be the same again after our paths collided with one another. You were everything I tried to steer clear of in my life and I was the last thing that you needed, but somehow we made sense. Each and every moment we shared with one another made me feel alive for the first time in my life. You brought out the man in me that I always wanted to be. You awakened dreams in my heart that I didn’t know I had inside of me.”

“But that all ended when you and Kendall….” Greenlee stiffened against his touch.

“I made a mistake--a horrible one and I won’t blame you if you throw me out of your life forever Greenlee for how I hurt you, but please, please don’t write me off completely. Let me know that we can find a way to rise above this--that you’ll give me the chance to try to make it up to you. Whatever it is you ask of me I’ll do it. I’ll move heaven and earth if you ask me to, but please don’t shut me out of your life completely,” Aidan reached for her hand bringing it up to his face, “If I don’t have you, then I know that my life is over. Greenlee, you’re everything to me. I know that I screwed up when I thought you were dead, but the biggest mistake of my life would be continuing to follow the same pattern in letting love leave my life. Greenlee, I would be a fool to not try to fight for what we have.”

“What we have ended when you slept with Kendall,” Greenlee explained tightly, her heart and her pride overtaking her. “You and I…”

“Have a lot to sort through, but there’s still so much that we haven’t said to one another. Last night when I picked you up, you told me that you still loved me. When you were getting sick, you said that you couldn’t imagine your life without me in it even if I hurt you,” Aidan searched her eyes once again, “Please tell me that wasn’t the alcohol talking. Tell me that there’s still a chance for us--that you really do still love me…”

“Aidan, I just…” Greenlee bit down on her lip, feeling the contents of her stomach threatening to overtake her all over again. Bringing her hand up to her aching head she closed her eyes and sighed, “I can’t do this right now. I need time and space.”

“Greenlee…” he reached for her once again.

“You just need to go…” she moved away from him and turned towards the window. “Aidan…please…leave.”

“Greenlee I,” he raised his hand ready to squeeze her shoulder, but finally he nodded, “Fine, I’ll leave, but promise me that you’ll think about what I said. That you’ll…”

“Just go,” she shouted, feeling the words echo in her head causing the ache to intensify. “Leave Aidan.”

“Greenlee,” he spoke her name once again.

“Don’t you listen to anything I say?” she spun around to face him, her fists flailing as anger overtook her. She hit him in the chest feeling tears of rage and pain consume her. She pounded into him over and over again until she felt his arms around her, her tears soaking into his shirt.

“Just go Aidan. Go,” she sobbed harder as he hugged her tighter than before. She felt he knees grow weak as her body ached to be next to his. Despite the fact that he’d destroyed her with his betrayal, there was something about being close to him, about having him beside her that made her realize that life without Aidan was one she wasn’t quite ready to face just yet. Even if she wanted to hate him, she found herself desperate to hold on. A lump formed in the back of her throat as she cried, “Please just…”

“Greenlee I love you. I love you,” he whispered over and over again kissing the top of her head. She broke down completely in his arms and before she knew it she was curled up in his lap seated on the center of her bed, pouring out all the pain and the frustration that had been eating away at her from the moment she’d left the church. She could hear his words of love, feel the emotion in his voice and the love behind his arms and while she knew that she should force him out of her home, she knew she didn’t have the strength to make what she knew would be the biggest mistake of her life. Instead she kept her arms around Aidan and closed her eyes hoping like hell she wasn’t making a mistake.

“Please don’t leave me Aidan,” she blurted out knowing that they had a world of problems to face in their future, but as he held onto her, she knew that letting go of Aidan Devane would be the worst possible thing for her. Sure, she might make him crawl, might make him take every opportunity to make things right for them, but it would be a battle that would be worth taking if it meant that one day they would be able to recapture the dreams of a future and a life that they’d longed for with one another. It was perhaps the biggest challenge she would ever face, but it would be one worth taking if somehow one day they‘d be able to finally have their slice of happily ever after.


End file.
